


【锤基】Loryne桂冠

by embers_333



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embers_333/pseuds/embers_333
Summary: *旧文存档，是一个关于家庭、爱与种族之间的双线结构故事，当初写这篇文章是文笔还很稚嫩，但最近读来却莫名喜欢。同时这也是写给朋友的文，Loryne是她的法语名，这也是我写这篇文章的初心。法国电影《蜜色之肤》AU，没看过电影不影响食用。Summary：四岁那年的夏天，Loki被一个阿萨家庭领养。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

（上）

“不，谢谢您的好意，保罗神父，”洛基轻轻放下刀叉，向着楼梯旁的神父微笑道，“只是我暂时还不想认识其他人。”

“也好，毕竟你才刚到这里。”蓄着胡子的神父点点头，然后急匆匆地想要转身上楼。沉闷足音响到一半戛然而止，洛基抬头往上看去，只见保罗神父正喘着气弯下腰来，从黑色的楼梯扶手旁费力地伸出自己的脑袋：“忘了跟你说，洛基，别把自己逼那么紧，很多东西都可以留给上帝、爱和时间。”

“您总比我睿智得多。”洛基向他点头致意，然后目送着那个有些臃肿的身影慢慢地消失在楼梯的拐角处。整间屋子里再次只剩下他一个人，寂静像一层灰尘一样落在他身上，而他就带着这样满身的灰尘站起身来，脊骨依旧直挺，骨骼与骨骼之间却溢满寒凉的风。

该死的索尔，他想着，该死的索尔，海拉，奥丁那老头儿，还有……还有妈妈。

他低头静静地注视着只咬了几口的冷冻披萨顺着白色盘子慢慢滑进垃圾桶，听着被水汽蒸腾得湿冷粘腻的饼皮掉在桶底，发出啪嗒一声。那就像一巴掌，扇在脸上，耻辱远多过疼痛，但那声音更清脆，更能引起他人的围观。

但那都与他无关了。他已经来到了这里……他们都与他无关了。

洛基拿下衣架上的大衣，一边整理袖口的褶皱一边往外走。同在保罗神父家寄住的明正靠在门口抽着烟，见他出去，便扯着嗓子喊他：“洛基！干嘛去？”

“我去店铺那里。”他回答。

“哦，”明侧着身子掸了掸烟灰，收了嗓子道，“记得替我带些烟回来。”

洛基不想多说话，便点点头权当回答。黄昏的时光总是慵懒而温暖，蜜糖一般的阳光涂满整个金色的田野，在没有风的时候，连路边的狗尾草都能在一片温柔的静谧之中睡过去，更何况是茂密的树木与沉默旷远的天空。洛基沿着这条暖意融融的金色道路向前走去，不远处，一个小商铺乖巧地缩在道路的旁边，再往天地延展的那边看过去，便能看到他居住了十四年的地方。

那是索尔他们的家。

他不想如同失意者一般叹气，却也不欲多想。对于这种事情，他早已成了行家。九月份的阳光一直很漂亮，漂亮得他都分不清究竟是阳光像索尔微长略卷的头发，还是索尔的头发像那轻柔细软的金色阳光。所幸店铺里保罗神父的家很近，他不过是断断续续地想了一小阵子便走到了。店门向外敞开，他伸出手掀起帘子，然后就近推了一辆手推车走了进去，直奔冷冻披萨的柜台。

冷冻柜的旁边是高高的零食架子，架子前面站着一个绿色衣服的高挑女人。洛基取好披萨走过去时那女人刚好拿下来一盒饼干，她涂着绿色指甲油的手搭在手推车的栏杆上，洛基顺着那条纤细的胳膊向上看去，却看见了半张画了浓妆的侧脸。

海拉。

洛基心脏猛地一抽。他迅速地回头往外走，右手伸到背后给自己扣上兜帽，以防自己被姐姐看见。但他们在一起生活了那么多年，便是一个侧影、一个轮廓，彼此都能像辨认另一个自己一样准确地认出对方。他听见在自己身后，饼干盒子被抛到一边，女人的高跟鞋急雨般叩击着地面，他姐姐绕过几排货架在他面前站定，而他不得不如落入陷阱的鹿一样一点一点认命般抬起头来。

“洛基。”海拉叫他。

三天前他从家里离开，踩着那些不知所谓的呼唤孑然一身去向别处，现在这样的呼唤再次在他耳畔响起，而他却觉得自己这三天平静的日子，像是他提前浪掷出去的三十年。

（下）

四岁那年的夏天，洛基来到了这个家。

“宝贝儿们，快出来迎接你们的弟弟！”奥丁把洛基从怀里放下，弗丽嘉则仰头向楼上招呼着和她血脉相连的孩子们。洛基被放在那条被漆成红棕色的楼梯前，看着那些形状优美的木质阶梯一直向上延伸，最后消失在一个漆黑的入口处。

孤儿院没有这样漂亮的楼梯，这里是新的家。

“新弟弟！”先从那个神秘的入口跑出来的是一个金色头发的男孩子，他把楼梯跺得咚咚作响，而新爸爸和新妈妈竟然习以为常。

这样子也可以吗？洛基有点惊奇。这在孤儿院是要被教训的。

还剩最后一阶楼梯时新哥哥直接向前一扑，把洛基整个人都抱进怀里。洛基被他吓到，慌张地想要把他推开，却不料那个怀抱温暖结实，男孩儿热乎乎的身子像包一个鸡肉卷一样把他裹起来，不让他挣脱分毫。桌子旁的新爸爸和新妈妈笑成一团，而在楼梯上站着的新姐姐则双手叉腰，脆生生地冲着他们的方向大喊：“索尔！你快把他闷死了！”

叫索尔的新哥哥放开双手，咧嘴对他笑了一下。

“好了，孩子们，来认识一下吧，”弗丽嘉摸了摸洛基的脑袋，笑眯眯地说道，“这是你的姐姐海拉，还有哥哥索尔，海拉和索尔，这是你们的新弟弟，叫洛基。”

但是索尔完全没在听，他看到了更有趣的事情。尽管阳光从窗户透进来，肆无忌惮地洒满了这间屋子，他弟弟的皮肤依旧苍白如纸，甚至泛着微微的蓝色。

“妈妈你看！他的皮肤有点发蓝！”

“是的，索尔，亲爱的，你的新弟弟是约顿族人。”

“为什么他不和我们一样是阿萨族人？”

“这是上帝选择的，这是他送给每个人的第一件礼物。”

洛基仰头看自己的新母亲。温柔的女人注意到他的注视，便低下头对他微笑。在他三岁以前，他见到的每一个人都有着蓝色的皮肤，后来他看见有的小孩子被别人抱走，抱走他们的人大多皮肤柔软，白里透红。

他那时想不明白，现在也只是听个大概。他摊开手掌看自己带着浅蓝色的肌肤纹理，心底有个小精灵突然开始唱歌，聒噪极了。他有点想把那个小精灵压下去，却又有点想听它继续重复那句话，可是它说的那句话总感觉不是很好听，要新妈妈说出来才真的像一首歌。

那是上帝送给每个人的第一件礼物呀。

他有点开心，但又不敢笑得太明显。但是新哥哥才不管这些。索尔拉着他往外面跑去，说要跟他一起玩一种有着奇怪名字的球。洛基有点跟不上他的脚步，便拽着他的袖子让他慢一点。于是在一片阳光中，索尔停下奔跑的脚步回头看他，那双带有些许金属光泽的蓝色眼睛里满是笑意，就好像里面又是一片湛蓝的天空。

身后海拉追上来，拍着他的肩膀对他说，放开玩，反正是在家。洛基懵懵懂懂地点头，心底的小精灵欢快地笑着，吵闹又甜蜜地换了一首歌。

这是我的新家。它唱。

这是我的新家。

（二）

（上）

海拉开始对他说话，用一种少见的深沉语气。他不知道她到底要表达什么，但那从来都无所谓——她又能说出什么不一样的话呢？阿萨人又能对约顿人说出什么不一样的话呢？

“洛基，你走了之后，家里的气氛变得有点奇怪。”

“我很抱歉。”他熟练地回答。

海拉轻轻地叹气：“你不需要道歉，也没必要道歉。”

“那我可以走了吗？”他立刻尖锐地问道。话说出口之后他自己都有些惊诧——那变了调的刺耳声音简直不像他自己的，而且话语里的排斥是那样显而易见。那不应该是他对海拉的态度——这些年来海拉一直在照顾他，她是他无论如何也不愿意伤害的那个人。

心里那个小恶魔冒出头来小声地说，对不起，姐姐，我没想这么对你说话的。但他心情烦躁，只想毫无风度地对着小恶魔大吼一声，道歉干什么？你还嫌我丢脸丢得不够多吗？！

于是心底那个小小的声音沉寂下去，只剩下海拉的话语在狭小的货架之间不依不饶地响起。

“妈妈她……”

“她不是我妈妈。”洛基打断她。

空气突然寂静，他绷紧下巴抿起嘴唇抬眼看她，看她抬起莹白的手捂住嘴，看她修理得精致漂亮的眉毛颤抖着蹙起来。难以置信与无尽的悲伤从她美丽的眼中流淌出来，而他与她感同身受，故而无法长久地与这样的眼睛对视。

他只有等待，等着姐姐的质问，等待着自己的又一个判决。

“那么我也不再是你的姐姐了吗？”

判决降临。

“我阿萨族的姐姐，”他僵硬又嘲讽地笑着，仿佛这样就能逃避判决一般，“你何必站在大家都能看到的位置，与一个蓝色皮肤的约顿族人交谈私密家事？你难道不怕这有损你的形象吗？”

“洛基！”海拉突然拔高声调。

他本以为接下来会是俗套的痛骂，但那不是海拉。她的情绪迅速地平复下来，取而代之的是沙哑疲惫的声音：“爸爸还是有点生气，他就是那个性子，你知道的。索尔和我都很想你，妈妈她……她非常希望你能回来。如果保罗神父还在和你说那些把事情都留给上帝、时间和爱的话，那他就错了，这是你自己的事情，你必须自己解决。”

“是的，解决一下上帝那诅咒一样的礼物，还有约顿族所能拥有的‘爱’。”洛基牵动嘴角，用力微笑，但是身体里的风是那样尖锐刺骨，简直要剥干净他一身血肉，只剩一副骨架尖声说着些刻薄的话语，最后装成满不在乎的样子落荒而逃。

他就看着自己仰着下巴对海拉客气地说着借过，然后推着自己的车大步流星地往前走。身边海拉还在说话，那股令人怀念的森林气息像锁链一样将他的步伐束缚住，但他要怎么带着自己的蓝色皮肤和满眼的泪水回头呢？她不懂这个，妈妈也不懂。他只能向前走，推着堆成小山的冷冻披萨。

他简直要恨死这样的自己，但他无所遁形，也无话可说。

他最开始痛恨的是命运。该死的上帝的礼物，被遗弃的命运，好巧不巧偏要收养他的阿萨家庭，还有索尔阳光一样照亮他生命的身影，但后来他的想法开始发生变化，用保罗神父的话来说，就是痛恨命运太无力了，最简单的是痛恨自己。

他是一个生长在阿萨家庭里的约顿族人。一个蓝色皮肤的怪物……一个来自被人歧视的种族的可怜家伙。他不是约顿人，却也不被阿萨人接纳，他更不属于那个可笑的家。阿斯加德这么大，他却一直在风里面晃来晃去，找不到地方生根。

（下）

洛基很喜欢自己的新家。他从没见过这么多玩具，在这里还可以衣食无忧。海拉是个总会照顾他的大姐姐，索尔则会带着他到各种地方玩。新爸爸没什么耐心，会在洛基骑自行车摔倒的时候叉着腰说如果不小心一点就会摔倒，但是那无所谓，他还是爱他的新爸爸。更何况还有温柔的新妈妈，她是那个把洛基从地上扶起来的人。地面被正午的太阳晒得滚烫，撞在干硬泥土上的膝盖疼得像要烧起来，但她带着一点点茧子的手会轻轻地穿过他的腋下，再把他整个人都重新放到车座上。那可真温暖——比那片院子后头的草坪还要温暖，比索尔在太阳下晒了好久的金发还要温暖，但又不只是那样……

他也形容不出来，但他非常地爱自己的新妈妈。

不过情况也不总是让人开心的。有一次他跟着海拉和索尔到山里面玩，回来的时候天已经微微擦黑了。奥丁双手抱胸倚在门口，有点生气地对着他们喊道，还不快回来？你们的奶奶来了！

他见过奶奶几次。那是个和蔼的老人，有着在太阳下会发光的银色头发，但是洛基不知道她喜不喜欢自己。她总是会回避和他有关的话题，那有点奇怪，但是他想不明白。

海拉走进厨房帮妈妈把菜端出来，索尔则蹦蹦跳跳地去开门。奶奶弯下身子把他抱起来转了个圈，然后牵着他的手也走进了厨房。

他们很快就都出来了。为了迎接奶奶，妈妈做了很多好吃的东西。洛基帮着他们把菜品都摆到桌子上，然后听到奶奶开始和妈妈寒暄。

“您最近好吗？”

“我好得很，女儿，说起来，你的脸色真不错。”

“您也是。”

“看你养的这些小淘气鬼，两个孩子一定不怎么好养吧？”

“事实上，妈妈，我们家是三个孩子。”妈妈转身摸了摸洛基的头，回答道。

“是的，奶奶，洛基也是我们家的。”海拉一本正经地纠正道。

“哦，不好意思，”奶奶伸手点了一下海拉的鼻尖，“我总忘记这个约顿族的小孩……你叫洛基？”

“是的，奶奶。”洛基低着头回答奶奶的问话。他听见心里的小精灵有点委屈地说，真不开心，奶奶竟然不记得家里还有我呢。

但是那没什么，他对小精灵说，如果我做得好，她肯定也会记住我的。

这是真的，如果他做得好，不仅会让别人记住他，还会收到很多很多的赞扬。来到这里的第四个月，他就已经会说阿萨语了。那些愚蠢的、要用好几年甚至十几年才能学会一门语言的大人们总会惊奇于他学习语言的速度，而他的新妈妈会在这些时候把他抱到自己的腿上，用柔软的嘴唇亲吻他的额头。

他不再需要约顿语了，他只需要阿萨语和妈妈的吻。

他后来总会想起那些时候。他飞快地学习阿萨语，以常人所不及的速度融入阿萨族的家庭。与此同时，来自约顿的东西被他抛在身后，如同抛弃自己过去的阴影，走向阳光照耀的地方。

那就像是从他的大脑里取出约顿的小匣子，再塞一个阿萨族的小匣子进去，从此以后，他只能带着阿萨族的本质行走，同时却始终无法摆脱掉自己蓝色的皮囊。

他是在那个时候成为孤儿的。阿萨和约顿，没有一个地方是他的家。

（三）

（上）

“你还没睡吗？”门口传来蹩脚的阿萨语。洛基提起精神往那边看去，却只见明正扶着门框看他，脸上带着些莫名其妙的神情。

“晚上好，明，”洛基放下刀叉开口说道，“你也睡不着吗？”

明没有回答他，他盯着洛基面前干巴巴的披萨饼看了几秒，然后突然问道：“我能坐在你边上吗？”

洛基稍稍往旁边靠了一靠，权当默许。明也不客气，走过来拉开椅子就坐下了，末了还轻车熟路地掏出烟盒点了一支烟。灰白色的烟气慢慢在空气中蔓延开来，就像过去与时间，在空气中一路变为虚无。

洛基看着那缕烟雾，不由得微微出神。明注意到他的目光，便颇怀好意地把烟盒递了过去，上面的商标金闪闪的，正是洛基遇到海拉时慌慌张张地扔进手推车里的那包。

“来根烟？”明问他。

“不了，”洛基看着商标，心不在焉地推辞道，“吸烟有害健康。”

“话是这么说，不过总吃冷冻披萨也不好啊。”明耸耸肩，酒红色的双眼深深地注视着他。在这样的注视中，洛基看到自己在夜色下泛起冷光的蓝色皮肤，看见自己总想垂下去躲避什么的眼睛。在那个冷冰冰地坐着的壳子里，有什么早已隐藏不住的东西正在悄悄往外溢，从他眼睛中显现出来，从他每一个微小的动作里体现出来，从他终于因为绷不住而裂开的保护罩中流淌出来。

他身体里尖锐冰冷的风撕开了他。

“有时候我觉得自己吃饭仅仅是为了活着。”他面色平静地回答。

“我能看出来你不开心，”明晃了晃脑袋，掸着烟灰对他说，“你知道你可以跟我说这些事，毕竟我也是从约顿那边来的。还记得我对你说过的那些话吗？‘我们都是约顿壳子阿萨心’，洛基，在这一点上咱们还是很像的，你也不能把什么都闷在心里啊。”

是的，约顿壳子阿萨心。如果扪心自问，那么他必须得承认，自己生命中的所有美好都来自于阿萨。冬天的雪人，夏天的阳光，温暖的手和柔软的怀抱，还有碧蓝清澈的一双眼睛。这些美好事物如影随形，跟在他身后冷眼看他多年奔跑，最后他突然意识到所有的伤害也都来自阿萨，但来自过去的影子已经如同锁链一般将他捆绑在了原地，而他挣脱不得。

他就像个过去的囚徒，关押他的是他蓝色的皮肤。

“我没有不开心，只是有点胃疼，”洛基整理好表情，推开椅子站起来，直接往自己的房间走去，“谢谢你陪我谈心，明。”

他没有等待明的回答，但他也没有说谎。突如其来的胃疼像是要把他活活割裂，却又好像只是把他的内脏打了个结。眼前的事物不知何时被墨渍一样染开的黑色层叠覆盖，他疼得双腿虚软，身子不由自主地蜷缩起来。在他牙根与喉舌内部，唾液正在疯狂分泌，而他能做的只有操纵着不听使唤的腿脚撞翻一路的家具，最后狼狈地一头栽在床上。

他听见自己小小地呜咽着。

妈妈。他说。

（下）

那个漂亮的雪人是洛基在十二岁时和海拉索尔一起堆的。那时他已经发现了一些关于自己身份的问题，但是领养一直是一个禁忌，从来没有人提起。

但洛基不喜欢这样的禁忌，因为他仿佛就是那个禁忌本身。

他终于想要开口问这件事的时候海拉正带着他走在被银色的雪包裹起来的小山上，索尔像一只欢快的狮子一样奔跑着推动一个大雪球，海拉在他身边哼着妈妈最喜欢的乐队的成名曲，只有他心事重重。

但那无所谓，他一定要问出来。

“告诉我，海拉，”洛基闷闷地问道，“对你来说，我是不是你的亲弟弟呢？”

“为什么这么问？”海拉转过头来奇怪地看着他，“你不开心吗？”

“只是这么一问。”他干巴巴地解释道。

“在我不开心的时候，我就会想自己是不是你的亲姐姐。”海拉双手依然插在兜里，但面上却轻轻地笑了起来。

“你当然是我的亲姐姐啊。”洛基嗫嚅道。他其实不是那么肯定，因为海拉没有像他一样的蓝色皮肤，她也不是别人口中的那个格格不入的约顿人。可是一旦他想到海拉不是自己的亲姐姐，他就觉得自己的心脏紧紧地抽在一起，就好像上面扎满了细密的针脚，红色的线把每一寸血肉都勒紧了一样。

“所以对你来说也是一样的呀。”海拉没有察觉到他的异常。远处索尔正在叫他们两个的名字，海拉率先注意到索尔的大工程，于是便加快了自己的脚步，只剩下洛基站在原地，脑子里嗡嗡地回响着那段对话。

他总是不确定这份感情的真实性，但海拉确实是这么做的。有一次他跟着一群孩子们恶作剧，准备一起戏弄一个叫做卡罗尔的同班女孩。这个年纪的男孩们正处于情窦初开的年纪，他们迫切地想要博得周围异性的关注，尤其是那种有着饱满胸脯的大姐姐，还有穿着短裙的可爱女孩。

卡罗尔刚好属于后者。当洛基成功地用一个苹果核将她身后的裙子打得飞起来时，他身后的邪恶小团体们发出了胜利的呼声。但卡罗尔对此非常生气。她叉着腰转过身来尖声质问洛基，位于她旁边的两个女孩也不甘示弱，冲着洛基大叫起来。

“愚蠢的约顿人，”其中一个女孩指着他喊道，“这么干可不好玩！”

还没等洛基作出反应，一旁的海拉就生气了。她皱着眉头在这个小风波里横插一脚，眉峰一挑让另一个有点胆小的女孩瞬间变成瘪茄子。

“喂，别这么对我弟弟说话。”

“是啊，你弟弟，”那个指着洛基喊叫的女孩从鼻孔里嗤了一声，然后双手抱胸讽刺道，“你和这个蓝色皮肤的约顿人真是长得一模一样。”

“你怎么说话呢？”海拉提高了音量，而那就是她生气的前兆，“你难道以为肤色可以代表什么吗？”

那场小风波就在海拉强大的攻势下草草结束了，事后洛基和她说起这件事时，她也只是满不在乎地笑了笑，拍着自己弟弟的肩膀说，别理这些笨蛋。

她是他的姐姐，她当然是。

洛基抬起头往前看去。海拉正在帮助索尔把一根胡萝卜插在上面的那个雪球上，而索尔则费力地踮着脚，把手里的那两个扣子往胡萝卜的旁边按上去。在这项大工程终于结束后，索尔如释重负地回过头来，对着洛基夸张地挥着手。

“快来啊，洛基！”他大笑着喊道，“我在等你呢！”

冬季的阳光从天空中毫无顾忌地泼洒下来，在一片炫目的银色之中，索尔明亮得像一整个星河。洛基感受到自己胸腔内如春芽破土一般的悸动，空气与尘埃都像一个个活泼跃动的音符，推着他向前跑去。索尔还在开心地笑着，眨着自己海蓝色的眼睛。那双眼睛是洛基见过与没见过的一切美好的结合体，就像是两颗燃烧着的璀璨宝石，点燃了他从过去到未来的寒冷人生。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

（四）

（上）

洛基用手死死地捂着胃部，指尖陷入皮肉之中，手腕在床铺边缘被卡得近乎麻木，而他却全无知觉。疼痛正在吞噬他的每一分理智，就像慢悠悠地绞死猎物的蟒蛇。他的两条腿还在床上虚软地弯曲着，上半身却早已悬在床铺之外，头低下去，正对着那个垃圾桶。刚才费力地咽下去的那几口披萨早就被他吐了出来，现在他胃里空空，什么都吐不出来，只有口腔酸胀的内壁还在持续地分泌唾液，粘稠的液体顺着他的嘴角滴落，砸在垃圾桶底。

真狼狈……他迟钝地想着，真狼狈。

他伸长手臂去拿那盒放在床头的纸巾，但眼前的黑暗阻挠他，他自己绵软无力的胳膊也在阻挠他。干呕仍在持续，说不定会吵醒别人，更何况明可能也还没睡，这毕竟不是他自己的房间，这里随时都会有人进来。

但他不能这样见人。

这样虚弱，这样丑陋，这样全无形象。

他挣扎着，如同溺水之人寻求稻草，如同置身于他那些被树根缠住的梦，如同在空旷的街道上奔跑，每一步都是为了寻找自己的母亲。

但是保罗神父还是来了，在他把自己收拾得光鲜亮丽之前。那个和蔼的胖神父一反自己之前从容的样子，慌慌张张地叫他的名字，但他没什么力气做出反应，意识也违背了他的意志，慢慢沉入黑夜之中。

他只来得及听见自己心里那个声音。那个总和他作对的小恶魔几乎要哭出来，它口齿不清地咬字，声音颤抖得厉害。

妈妈……妈妈。

洛基再度醒来时，发现自己正蜷曲着身体躺在轿车后座上。副驾驶上没有人，但是放着一个陪伴了这个家庭很长时间的手提包。他认识这个包，这个属于妈妈的包。弗丽嘉非常喜欢这个米色的皮质挎包，洛基也喜欢。在他小时候，里面总是能冒出来各种各样新奇有趣的东西，给他和哥哥姐姐的礼物，三个街口以外的那个蛋糕店里卖的肉松小蛋糕，要去城里最大的书店才能买到的散文集，还有妈妈和海拉共用的树木气味的香水。

在他的童年时代，那个包就意味着妈妈。

洛基闭着眼睛缓了缓，本想和妈妈打个招呼，但嘴巴张开再合上，喉咙却始终哽得不行，什么话也说不出来。他轻轻地挪动身体，以显示自己已经醒来，但在他的位置看不到后视镜，无法判断妈妈是否注意到了自己的动作。

车只是继续向前开着，车内没有人作声。

他整颗心都向前冲去，想要拥抱自己的母亲，但他的身体却还停留在原地，面子和胃让他无法动身。

但他渴求这样一个拥抱的程度是如此之深，以至于所有的情感都化作悲伤向此刻的他涌过来。在一片寂静之中，洛基不甚清楚地意识到，自己自虐一般每日都在吃那些乱七八糟的冷冻食品，并不只是全为活着。相反，他其实没那么想要活着。他甚至想要生病，想要在生死线上走一走，想要拿着自己的命去问问妈妈，他是不是她的儿子。

如果她爱他，那么死亡一定可以把她带回到他的身边。而那时，他就可以先不想那些有的没的，蓝色的还是白色的皮肤，好孩子还是坏孩子，值不值得被爱。这些都不再重要。妈妈会温柔地抱着他，用轻柔甜美的声音对他说话，把他需要的爱都给他。

但是妈妈到底爱不爱他，他也不知道。

（下）

那个范达尔……该死的范达尔。

洛基一边沉默地换衣服，一边愤愤地想着。他凭什么可以和索尔走得那么近？索尔又为什么对他那么好？排球课上不是总会有人摔倒吗，为什么索尔会跑去把他扶起来？该死的，他甚至还坐在我的旁边……那是索尔的位置！

倒霉的范达尔可不知道这些。他把衣服上的最后一颗扣子系上，然后拽起书包蹦蹦跳跳地走了。在他的书包侧面，一沓饭票从倾斜的布兜里掉落出来，滑到了洛基的手边。洛基本来想抬头叫住跑走的范达尔，但那个邪恶的背影就停在了索尔的身边，甚至还撞了一下他的肩膀。

叫你离索尔那样近！叫他对你那么好！心里的小恶魔粗声粗气地吼着。它指使着洛基左右环顾，然后在没人注意的时候把饭票迅速地放进了自己的口袋里。

这只是个恶作剧。洛基一边收拾自己的东西一边想着。反正只是饭票而已，只要他离索尔远一点，我就还给他。

可是范达尔却不领情。他站在队伍里翻弄着自己的书包，然后跑过去跟体育老师说，自己的饭票不见了。

于是身上的肌肉像石头一样硬的体育老师晃着肩膀走到队伍前面来，扯着大嗓门问道：“有人见到一沓饭票吗？”

“我见过，老师，”一个瘦瘦小小的男生举手道，“范达尔刚刚把自己的饭票落在了洛基旁边，我本来想回头叫他，但等到再看的时候，饭票就没了。”

“这也太巧了吧，洛基，”体育老师分开队伍，带着不容忽视的厌恶神情朝着洛基走过来，“班上只有一个约顿族的孩子，而这沓饭票就是在你的旁边消失的，所以你告诉我，你看到它了吗？”

“我没有。”洛基梗着脖子回答道。

“阿尔诺刚才还说看到就在你的旁边，你却说什么也没有看到？”

“我没有，先生。”

“你在撒谎！这种事情一看就知道了！你这个约顿族的小孩——你这个小偷！”体育老师抓起洛基，把他的后背狠狠地磕在墙上，“饭票在哪里？！”

“在我的口袋里！”洛基恐惧地大喊道。

奥丁开着车接他们回家，弗丽嘉也坐在了副驾驶的位置上。海拉和索尔一反常态地乖乖打开车门坐了进去，于是洛基也只好硬着头皮钻进车里。早些时候奥丁打在他脸上的那一巴掌还有些痛，火辣辣地，简直让他的整个脸都烧起来。

奥丁显然还没消气，他在等红灯的时候怒气冲冲地通过后视镜瞪着洛基，右手攥成拳头，狠狠地捶在方向盘上。

“你就是个小偷、骗子！你就是匹害群之马！”他愤怒地叫喊着。

“确实，洛基，”妈妈也失望地叹着气，“你这样太让我们失望了。”

红灯转绿，奥丁压抑着怒气踩下油门，胸腔里的火却依然翻腾不息。坐在后排的洛基把头埋到胸口，看不清表情，像是认错了，却又好像没那么知道悔改。他恨得牙痒，却又无从发泄，只能继续无用地吼着：“你会带坏家里的其他孩子的！你这个掉进好苹果里的坏苹果！”

洛基只是静静地坐着，默无声息。明明坐在车里，他却觉得自己就像一个坏掉的苹果一样坠落，腐烂的部分率先接触到好苹果的坚硬表皮，一时间汁水四溅，而他磕得头破血流，疼得周身都冷。

心里的小恶魔又出来晃悠了。它在洛基的心里旋转着飞舞，一遍又一遍地念叨着同一句话。

约顿族的孩子都是坏苹果，它们不配被爱。

洛基看到它的手里拿着一把小小的刀，刀尖上悬着一滴红色的血。在他内心深处细细小小的哭声中，那个唱着“上帝的礼物”的小精灵正不断向下坠落，再也没有浮起来。

（五）

（上）

洛基无法说清自己是怀着怎样的心情再度踏入这个院子的。午后的阳光将庭院里的每一颗尘埃都照得清晰可见，而他正置身于这样温暖的光芒之中。他十四年来的肌肉记忆引导着他一步步走进院子、迈向屋门，右手扶上门扉时，他甚至能感受到自己肌肤上崩裂开来的欣喜。每一寸如干涸河床般的血肉都在愉悦地颤动，每一丝纹理都在传达着同样的信息——他回家了，就像梦里那样，就像找到了归宿那样。

但是不久之前，愤怒地离开这里的那个人也是他。他不参与饭桌上的讨论，他抛下自己的家人寄居别处，他也没能保存好自己仅剩的骄傲……他不知道这个家还会不会接纳他。

他期待着也畏惧着，喜悦着也焦虑着，放松着也紧张着。妈妈要帮他提东西，所以现在正在后面走，但他已经站在了房门之前。他将要把门推开。

他将要揭晓一切。

房门缓缓打开时他看见索尔正在沙发上坐着，一双蓝眼睛里简直要喷出火来。见他进屋，索尔立刻从沙发上站起来，指着他厉声说道：“你终于回来了！”

而洛基只觉得自己被定在原地，动弹不得。

“听着，混蛋！你必须立刻停止你无理取闹的行为！”索尔把手放下，但声音还是嘶哑的，那双照耀洛基许多年的眼睛里的火焰正灼烧着他的皮肤，把他所有强撑着的镇定都烧成灰烬，“你知道妈妈为了你付出了多少吗？！”

“索尔！”楼梯上传来海拉的声音。她叉着腰轻斥索尔，而这场景与十四年前如出一辙：“他刚从医院里回来，你有必要这么说话吗？”

“他真的太过分了。”索尔放轻声音，但怒气依然没有消散。他不再看洛基，而是快步走出屋子接过弗丽嘉手里的包裹，然后放慢步伐与她并肩往屋里走来。

洛基听到索尔匆匆远去的声音，却又好像对此全无知觉。冷风在他皮肉筋骨之间肆虐，划过他神经，切割他灵魂。他身体康健，却也体无完肤。他无从躲避、无力抗争，能做的全部动作就只有挪动双腿走向自己的房间，同时扔下一句毫无力气的道歉。

“我很抱歉。”

尾音迅速消散在空气里，整个房子都沉寂下来，只剩下零星响起的沉重叹息。

洛基趴在床上，喉咙肿胀，胸腔疼痛如同窒息。他曾离开这个家，然后被妈妈接了回来，现在他又能去向何处，他不知道，恐怕那个赐给他致命礼物的上帝也不知道。

是的，他又能去哪里呢？他只有蓝色的皮肤和将落未落的泪水，一个让人心碎的诅咒和心里那个多嘴多舌的小恶魔。他一无所有，一无是处，无所适从，无处生根。

他几乎都要可怜自己了。

但就在这时，房门被轻轻推开，一双手搭在了他的身上。那双手柔软却又带有一层薄薄的茧子，具有让人安心的温度，和这么多年来一直陪伴着他的森林气息。他的身体迅速回忆起它所喜欢的、这种具有人情味的温存感，而他几乎用了全部的自制力，才没有丢脸地回过身去拥抱自己的母亲。

弗丽嘉察觉到他情绪上的变化，便继续用手抚摸着他。等到洛基的情绪差不多平稳了，她才慢慢开口说话。

“洛基，听我说。”

我听着呢，妈妈。小恶魔代替他回答。

“我知道你经历了很多我们都不能理解的事情，而你又是一个非常敏感的孩子，所以很多事可能我们没有在意，但对你的影响是非常大的。我并不能随时察觉到你的心思，对此我非常抱歉。”

不，妈妈，小恶魔慌张地解释着，那不是你的错，我从来都没有怪你。

“我也知道你饱受自己肤色的困扰，这个世界也确实对约顿人不太友好。我不能操控别人的想法，但我可以告诉你我们的。洛基，无论你的肤色是什么样子的，你永远是我的孩子，我会永远爱你。”

小恶魔突然间哽咽了。那个拿着刀杀掉他心里的小精灵、这么长时间都烦扰着他的魔鬼简直要放声大哭起来。它和洛基一起小幅度地抽动着鼻子，然后认真地回答了这个不是问题的问题。

我也会永远爱你，妈妈。它这么说。

“不仅是我，洛基，这个家也会永远爱你。”

在弗丽嘉看不到的地方，洛基的泪水终于快速滑落，如死去的星星划过夜空。

（下）

上了高中之后，洛基就开始下意识地回避那些和他肤色相同的约顿人。他们就像是一面面镜子，无时无刻不在提醒着洛基自己也来自一个被人厌恶的种族。最开始的时候他还只是找各种借口甩掉和他结伴上学的约顿人，到后来只要在路上碰到蓝皮肤的人，他就会改变自己的上学路线。

他和那些约顿人是不同的……他的本质才没有被他的外表确定，他才不属于那个怪物种族。

他总是难以控制地幻想自己没有蓝色皮肤的样子。他会和其他的孩子们一样毫无忌惮地搞恶作剧，也不用每天都猜想索尔会不会因为自己的肤色而嫌恶自己，更不用在路上和另一个蓝皮肤的孩子互相嘲讽，只为了证明自己不是个典型的约顿人。

他的幻想是如此美好，以至于现实简直令人难以忍受。他愈发觉得别人对他说的每一句话都是含沙射影的指责，周围的人总是对他怀有某种不正当的看法，而好像只要是有他在的场合，气氛就一定会在不知不觉间冷下来。

这一切都是因为他的肤色。

但他无法让别人相信自己也和他们一样痛恨自己的蓝色皮肤，甚至比他们更甚。如果有什么方法能够让他摆脱自己这该死的皮囊，那他一定会拼尽全力去做，无论代价是什么。

但是没有人相信这一点。世界留给他的只有沉默，而他只好也以沉默作答。

这种状态持续了几年，他本以为以后也会是如此，却不料奥丁对此十分不满。他如同一座被压抑了很久的火山，当压力足够大时，总会一下子爆发出所有的怒火。

那是个晴天，傍晚的天空被夕阳染成惹眼的金红色，洛基心不在焉地坐在餐桌前，勺子有一下没一下地搅着碗里的汤。

“我没有在男孩的屋子里吸尘，”弗丽嘉一边微笑一边说，“那里有点乱，我觉得会扫走不该扫的东西。”

“那里简直一团糟！”奥丁挥着手接茬道。

“哦，妈妈，”索尔忙不迭地打圆场，“你做的汤可真好喝！”

“夸我也没有用，你还是要在周末收拾干净自己的房间。”

“无论如何索尔也在说话，”奥丁皱着眉头说道，“看看洛基，他从来不参与饭桌上的讨论。”

你们不会想听到蓝鬼说话的。洛基冷冷地想着。他放下勺子站起身，直接往自己的房间走去。

“难道我说错了吗？”奥丁在他身后不冷不热地说着，“你就好像不属于这个家一样。”

洛基突然停下了脚步。他回过头看着父亲发青的面色，却没有马上作声。几年来一直压在他心口的巨石仿佛要在这一瞬间崩裂，无数被嘲讽的画面飞驰而过，最终都具象成了奥丁抱着手臂愤怒地看他的面容。

“你没说错，”他像是要撕裂自己一样微笑，从头到脚都微微发凉，“我不属于这个家。”

他在全家人的注视下走进了自己的屋子，摔上了吱呀作响的木门。十分钟之后他拎着自己的包裹走了出来，然后告诉所有人他会去保罗神父那里寄住一阵子。他们想要拦他，但他去意已决。这个家庭确实温暖和谐，但他不属于这里，这也不是他的家。

远处太阳落下，天色擦黑。

而他生长在风里，做得最熟练的事情就是离开。

（六）

那双手离开他的身体时他并没有回头，妈妈给了他承诺与解释，但这些事情在他心上积压了太久太久，要想拂去尘灰、治愈伤口，还需要大把时间。他没有说话，但妈妈一向理解自己沉默敏感的儿子。门在他身后被缓缓关上，吱呀声温和平缓，让人安心。

我回家了。他后知后觉地想到。

这事实温暖甜蜜，简直让人心碎。洛基一动不动地在床上趴着，脑海中浑浑噩噩地涌动着往日情景，仿佛在回味一部被剪得十分劣质的旧影片。但他却偏偏在那一幕幕模糊不清的画面中感受到了炙热清晰的温度，如同夏季大大咧咧晒过来的太阳，将他尾椎脊骨都烫得酥麻。

洛基小小地微笑着，像一只猫一样餍足地侧身蜷起身子，然后枕着自己的胳膊，迷迷糊糊地往梦境中坠去。

但他很快就被楼下的骚乱吵醒了。海拉尖利的声音划破空气，索尔的喊叫正慢慢变远，擂鼓般的足音和汽车解锁的电子声一起响起，他心中忐忑，冲下楼梯，却只见屋内已经恢复了死寂，而奥丁最喜欢的那辆银色轿车正沿着小路飞驰而去，卷起一路的灰。

“别愣着了，”海拉拍了拍他的肩膀，神色疲惫地往门口走去，“咱们也过去吧。”

“怎么了？”洛基快走几步跟上她，心下不安更甚。

海拉没说话。她走到路边拦下一辆车，然后打开车门坐进去，下巴向着洛基的方向轻轻一扬：“上车说。”

洛基没有选择，只能跟着她坐进汽车。

“妈不想让你担心，再加上你也总会多想，所以她得了肝病这件事一直没让你知道，但是这次……”海拉停顿了一下，她的声音里有显而易见的哭腔，双眼中的神采如冥河波光一般流淌殆尽，“我不知道，我没见过她那个样子。”

她的目光远远地投向一片虚无的天际，仿佛在眺望一个不可知的结局。她没有回头看洛基，只是继续往下说着。生老病死，说出来谁也不好受，但这么长时间以来，她就看着妈妈一点点憔悴下去，她那副坚强乐观的皮囊撑得太幸苦了，以至于早已没有力气再安慰洛基。

在命运手下，他们都自顾不暇。

“所以你也别太在意索尔冲你吼那一下子，他确实有点着急。爸开车和他一起把妈送到医院去了，咱们也过去看看，说不定……说不定能帮到什么忙。”

“我知道你会怨自己，但是事情还没到那一步呢，就先别想那些，毕竟想了也没有用，听到了吗？”

洛基没有回答。他从炽热明亮的梦里掉落下来，磕得筋骨尽碎，但那坠落永恒而绝望，没有尽头。

洛基不知道自己是怎么来到抢救室外面的。他的眼前灰蒙蒙的，耳中也尽是轰鸣之声。奥丁和索尔正脱力一般在长椅上坐着，前者闭起眼睛对天祈祷，后者则沉默地抬头看他，蓝眼睛里装着死去的海与凋谢的花。

爸爸不信苍天，索尔永远热烈，但在生与死的衣角之下，他们都卑微得像是尘泥。

洛基拖着发冷的身子慢慢坐下来，于是四人沉默相对，一时间无话可说。

最后还是奥丁开了口。他沙哑得像是漏风的声音在寂静的走廊内响起，完全没了之前那个顶天立地的男人的气势，反倒像是用鼓风机吹起来的，现在漏气了，便迅速地瘪下去，连脊柱都弯成了一张弓。

“你们妈妈在车上醒过一次，”他闷声说道，“她当时说，那三个孩子让人操心。那句话她没说完，不过我猜她应该是想说自己爱你们或者让我好好照顾你们之类的，因为她平时也就是那几句话。”

“等她醒了之后问一下……”过了很久索尔才接话道，“这回洛基也回来了，就别再让她回家了，直接在医院接受治疗吧，咱们可以轮流过来陪她。”

“她可能还是觉得家里比较安稳，毕竟都生活这么多年了。”

父子俩有一搭没一搭地聊着，海拉双手环抱自己，不知道在想些什么，洛基在一旁坐着，肉体仍停留于世，灵魂则沉入静夜之中。两排长椅、四个人、冰冷的白色瓷砖，狂跳的心脏与全无知觉的身体，还有扼人咽喉心肺的寂静。时间如刀，流逝的每一分每一秒都在等待的人心上划出斑驳血痕，可唯一的出路便是等待，人太渺小，上天不听那些乞怜。

洛基只觉得自己在飞速老去，在无休无止的坠落之中，他光鲜的外表尽数归为飞灰。他的妈妈在抢救室里拼尽全力挣扎着，但他能做的只有咬着牙根，双目无力地睁大，心下兜兜转转千百个念想，最终只剩下简简单单的一声乞求。

——请让她再度健康起来，我愿意用自己拥有的一切来换。

他本来就一无所有，在那个逼仄的孤儿院里，谁也不知道自己能不能撑过下一个飘雪的冬天。但他幸运无比，在孩提时代被妈妈带到一个崭新的世界里，没有磨难便迎来了新生。他走过一段艰难的岁月，犯过错，也曾为之悔改；他带着自己蓝色的皮肤在风里面扎根，但枝叶却永恒地伸展向自己的家园。他是平庸、自傲、无知，他是个矛盾敏感的小东西，他是千万幼稚孩子之中最不值一提的那一个，他是被妈妈带回人间的一个孤独灵魂。他总是虚荣又脆弱，抱着那点小小的自尊不放手，但现在他愿意跌到尘泥里，褪去所有漂亮颜色，他甚至可以放弃自己的生命——但他不能失去妈妈。

上天啊，他不能失去她。

她是他的根、他的命脉，他辉煌与卑微的源泉，她是他依然生动的全部证明。

洛基不知道过了多久，只觉得自己已经将全部的祷告都说出去了。终于听到声响时他诚惶诚恐又筋疲力竭地抬头，却看到抢救室的红灯熄灭、满眼哀伤的医生蹒跚走出，他的家人们强撑着站起身围过去，但他周身的力气已经被抽得干干净净，不剩分毫。从那扇小门里被推出来的，是一具被白布蒙上的瘦削身体，是他孩童时代全部的光辉与希望，是他从自己往后时光里偷来的幸福。

他坐在长椅上默默地看着海拉和索尔痛苦地扑上去，奥丁无力地摔倒在椅子上，但他仿若灵魂出窍一般，一时间竟然连简单的情绪都感觉不到。盘旋在他脑海中的是一个奇奇怪怪但异常平静的想法，就好像他已经用尽了自己的悲喜，现在连眼泪都流不出来。时间真是玄妙，明明已经漫长得将他无用的傲气消磨殆尽，却不肯多分给妈妈一个钟头。

他向来理智，不像他人一样还抱有不切实际的希望，早在医生悲伤地走出来时他就已经知晓了一切，从当下抢救的结果，到自己注定要背负的罪行。

我害死了她。

这一次，那个小恶魔也沉默了下去，但他依然听见了自己心里的声音。他坐在医院的长椅上，坐在自己被烧成灰烬的梦境之上，坐在自己的被告席上。一部分的他大哭着没有妈妈自己活不下去，一部分的他冷眼旁观。他从世间脱离，甚至无力感受情感，而那无休止的坠落终于到了尽头，他看着粉身碎骨的自己，语调平静而凶残。

你害死了她。

他一字一顿地宣读着自己的罪名。

（七）

“我就知道你会来这里，”索尔低沉的声音从他身后传来，但他太累太累，没有力气回身，“小时候你不开心了就会来这儿。”

索尔没有强迫他说话，只是一边把落叶踩得沙沙作响，一边自顾自地说着：“我问过你为什么喜欢这里，但你一直不肯跟我说。后来有一次我把一本给你买的但是一直没来得及送出去的书塞到你手里，把你哄得很开心，但又不好意思跟我说自己消气了，于是就别扭地说，这个地方能吹到风，所以你才喜欢这里。我后来也偷偷地过来吹风，但是完全没有享受到，反而还着凉了，回去被咱爸指着鼻子一通骂。当时你就坐在旁边盘着腿笑话我，楼梯从下往上数第三阶那里，我记得清清楚楚。”

“我知道你心情很不好，”索尔叹了一口气，然后继续往下说道，“我也不想非常极端地劝你或者怎么样，但是心里的话说出来总会好一些，不是吗？”

“你没必要找我，”良久，洛基终于开口，叹息一般的尾音在空气中散去，不留一丝痕迹，“我害死了妈妈。”

“海拉说你一定会这么想，但是我们都不觉得是这样，”索尔耸耸肩，也不在乎洛基是否看见，“她得了肝病却瞒着你，只不过是为了不让你担心，你这样折磨自己，反而不是她想看到的。”

他的话音绵软地落下，接踵而至的是窒息一般的寂静。索尔走上前去，想要把手搭在洛基的肩膀上，却不防洛基骤然回身一拨，直接错开了他那只带了些力道往下压去的手。索尔惊讶地抬头，对视上的却是洛基那双通红的眼睛。

“索尔，你又知道些什么？”他一向从容文雅的弟弟用布满血丝的眼睛瞪着他，声线嘶哑，精神恍惚，“我是那个没有顾及她病情的，我是那个离家出走的，我是那个没有回报她的爱的——你现在说这些是在怜悯一个约顿人吗？一个不值得被爱却得到了爱的蓝皮肤可怜人？”

“不是的，洛基……”

但洛基没有给他安慰的机会。他的质问一声比一声凌厉，一句比一句更歇斯底里。他用破了音的嗓子不顾风度地喊叫，就好像只有那样才能保全自己最后的尊严、以致不跌到尘埃里一样：“那么就是因为他现在失去了这样的爱，所以你来同情他？”

“你明知道不是这样！”索尔也略微提高了音量，一字一句地对他弟弟说着，“你是我的弟弟，我们的家人，我们都会永远爱你，这和皮肤没有任何关系，你知道这一点。”

“滚吧，索尔，”洛基摇着头，眼中悲哀如有实质，几乎要缓缓流出，“我不是你的好弟弟。”

“我知道很多人歧视约顿族人，但那是他们的想法，我们无力改变。听着，洛基，你的确摆脱不掉自己被歧视的身份，但你也不应该厌恶你自己。昨天晚上我也和海拉聊了一下，我们觉得你之所以觉得自己害死了妈妈，或者之前有很多我们不能理解的想法，就是因为你在厌恶你自己……”

“不，”洛基打断他，嘴角毫无笑意地翘起，声音却冰冷异常，“亲爱的哥哥，你根本不懂我在想些什么。”

“我懂……”索尔央求一般说道。

“你不懂！我那些见不得光的小心思，那些罪恶的发酵的无尽的悲哀！”洛基扬声怒吼，但索尔的眼睛是那样明亮清澈，仿佛能倒映出他所有的不堪。在这样的注视中，他无路可退，只能闭着眼睛转过头去，放缓语调，以掩饰自己的狼狈，“其实你不懂也没什么关系，我不在乎这个。”

“但你在捍卫这个，洛基，你自己都没有意识到，你在意……”

“我不在意！”

洛基再度回身直视索尔双眼，声音微颤，身子也不断发抖。他透过索尔的眼睛，恶狠狠地瞪着那个看起来相当糟糕的人。他能看见自己的笑容疼痛残忍，眼睛里盛满悲伤。

那不该是他的样子，该死的索尔扒开了他的壳。

“是的，”他破罐子破摔地喊着，“一个让人恶心的约顿人爱着这样明亮的你，而他却只能缩进角落里偷偷注视，甚至不敢说出来！但你以为那是我在乎的吗？我已经这样了，命运已经成为了我改变不了的事实，我还在乎这些干什么呢？”

我才不是在虚张声势地捍卫些什么，我不在乎——洛基咬牙切齿地想着，我根本就不在乎这些——

可是他眼前是模糊而虚幻的一片水雾，索尔金色的头发就那样在夜风中微微飘舞，像阳光又像蜜糖——他们小的时候一起偷偷爬上橱柜捧出来的那一小罐蜜糖——

我不在乎——他牙关紧锁，咬肌绷得酸痛，下颚微微扬起，眉心蹙起一个小旮瘩，眼眶盛着的泪水就像心里藏着的秘密一样不能泄露一分一毫——我不在乎——

但他的哥哥知道这些。在他看不清的那漂亮世界里，索尔叹着气走过来拥抱他，嗓音轰隆隆地在他的耳边作响，击垮他所有摇摇欲坠的防线。

索尔说，我知道，我也爱你。

我们回家。

FIN.


	3. Chapter 3

番外：岁岁年年

索尔推门走进屋里时洛基正坐在书桌前备课。他左手虚握一只白色茶杯，右手执笔在纸上圈圈点点，听得声响，那双宝石般的绿眼睛便轻飘飘地朝门那边瞥过去，与索尔目光相接。

“关门。”他轻声说。

索尔依言回身关门，却还是弄出了咣当一声。在洛基无奈又嘲讽的目光落在他身上之前，他迅速地冲到了书桌前面，并且像一颗被敲开的蛋一样瘫在洛基身上。

洛基显然已经习惯了。他神色自若地披着这颗煎蛋继续在纸上写字，优美行书徐徐流淌，宛如山间清泉。索尔等了半晌也不见洛基理他，便只好再次淋漓尽致地展现自己百折不挠的精神。他收紧双臂将洛基抱得更紧，毛茸茸的脑袋使劲往对方脖颈之间凑。在布料和发丝之间，他一边呼吸着洛基身上的草木香气，一边含糊不清地问：“今晚陪我？”

洛基把茶杯端起来：“不陪。”

“为什么？”索尔满脸委屈地抬头，像只被抛弃了的小狗。

“如果在你的肌肉块中还有那么一点脑子的话，那你应该记得上次你这么说之后发生了什么，”洛基侧头呷了一口茶，闲着的手费力地把索尔的脑袋拨开一点，“第二天我带着酸痛的腰去给历史系的学生们做讲座，而你则精神抖擞地在格斗训练课上打倒了自己所有的学员。更何况明天还有事情，瓦莱里的班级要开家长会的，为此我还特意请了下午的假。”

但索尔只听到了自己想听的部分：“来吧！我刚才去看的时候瓦莱里已经睡了，而且你明天下午休假耶！”

洛基差点把剩下的半杯茶泼到索尔的脸上。

索尔这空看不见洛基发青的脸色，便没有一点危机意识。他兀自抱着洛基咕咕哝哝，大意是自己与洛基伉俪情深这么多年，竟然比不上一个八岁半的小姑娘。

洛基听他牢骚，思绪却不由得飘至从前。在他饱受种族肤色的困扰之时，也曾与其他居于阿斯加德的约顿族人有过交往。那阵子阿萨族人领养约顿族孩子的情况很是常见，在洛基身边就有一个同龄人团体，但其中的孩子多数下场不好。洛基后来才知道，被领养的异族小孩的自杀率非常之高，他也曾陷入泥沼无法自拔，如果没有这个家庭，他恐怕也难脱身。

他犹记得在那个小团体里有个叫瓦莱里的女孩，纤细眉毛下是一双酒红色的眼睛，她待洛基很好，在洛基在别处寄住时还曾专程跑来看过他。后来她死于一场离奇的车祸，她在录像里面失了魂一样走到路中间，然后向着一辆飞驰而来的车走过去。

后来他和索尔决定领养一个孩子，他们到孤儿院时正巧看到一个蓝色皮肤的小娃娃抱着玩具坐在地上，酒红色眼睛扑闪着看他们，像故人眼神穿过多年尘埃。而这个孩子，就是现在在隔壁房间安稳睡下的小瓦莱里。

洛基不欲多想那些往事，也不愿被情绪左右。他把索尔从身上扒下来，然后熄掉台灯向床铺走去。他背对着索尔跪坐在床被中间解开衬衫的第三颗扣子，手指下移，眼睛却转过来看着索尔。

“瓦莱里睡了。”他说。

索尔简直爱死洛基在床上的样子。他那平日里总透着些凉意的肌肤此时染上些炙热的温度，从脖颈到双颊都微微泛红，神色却依然是清冷的。他呼吸比平时要急促一些，眼神也有些涣散，双唇张开，双眼眯起，坚硬的外壳也变得柔软起来。明明情欲的快乐已经渗进骨头里，洛基身上却兀自透出一股无端的傲气，将他显得如同金伦加雾中逸然立着的王一般。索尔心下发痒，便又深又重地捅进去，再轻轻研磨那一点，直逼出身下人抑制不住的喘息声。洛基的目光随着他顶弄的动作无意识地流淌过来，像初春时新化的雪水，干净冷冽，不夹带一丝尘灰。

索尔差点直接交代在这样的目光里。

他有多爱这个人，便有多疼惜这个人。但爱并不是疼惜的意思，爱是尊重、包容、理解与一遍遍的磨合。他们肉体交缠，心里头却如同与对方说悄悄话一般干净，索尔把自己的热烈浇灌到洛基一个人身上，让那冰原脆弱的雪也开出了花。

然后他们射出来，一冷一热两具躯体相互拥抱，一蓝一绿两双眼睛目光交叠。

他们在床上又躺了一会儿，什么话也没说。等到差不多喘匀气了，洛基便从床上爬起来，简单地清理了一下自己。他怕吵醒瓦莱里，便简化了流程，只在浴室呆了十分钟就出来了。索尔赖在床上打滚，被子缠了一身，看见洛基进来，他便手忙脚乱地蹬被子，努力地把自己从床里面拔出来。

洛基赠了他一个鄙夷的目光。

他抬手熄灯，屋子里便暗下去。这空周遭黑暗，只有窗帘掩映下的屋外世界透出几缕清澈的光。洛基被那微弱光芒吸引，便移动脚步走了过去，纤细手指掀开帘子，瞳孔里倒映出外面的光景来。他在窗边静默地立着，面上没什么表情，过了一会儿，他忽地伸出手去，打开了窗子。

在一片朦胧夜色之中，洛基赤着身子站在那里，窗外的光在他身上勾勒出柔和的线条，把他映衬得像一首颂诗。索尔注视着自己的爱人，目光难以移动，唇舌无法作声。直至夜风在他身体上激起层层凉意时他才如梦初醒般开了口，轻声问洛基道：“不冷吗？”

洛基答非所问：“下雪了……”

索尔翻身跃起。

“初雪。”洛基微笑。

深秋的风总是冷的，洛基在窗口站了这一会儿，便觉得有些受不住了。他正欲关上窗子到床上去，却不料一具火热肉体突然贴上自己，结实的肌肉拢着他发凉的后背，一左一右两条胳膊从他腋下穿过来，抱紧他肚腹胸膛。索尔的脑袋又开始在他颈窝处拱来拱去，像只寻奶的羔羊。

洛基闭着眼睛感受这温度，心底踏实，一时间忘记了关窗。那夜风不依不饶地吹过来，撩拨似的萦绕他身子，而将他勒得有些喘不过气来的一条胳膊则突然松了劲，在他眼前摸摸索索地关上了窗户。

他惊讶地回头，却不防被一条厚厚的毯子不由分说地裹了起来。他挣扎着从毯子里伸出自己的头，却看见索尔站在他几步之外，正弯着腰把自己往内裤里塞。

“瓦莱里睡了，”索尔眨着亮闪闪的眼睛笑，“咱俩出门玩雪去。”

他们极其小心地掩上门，然后蹑手蹑脚地走了出去。外面正是大好的夜色，夜空漆黑，远处街灯暗黄温暖，细细的雪从天上纷纷扬扬地落下，在空中打着转儿飘。那雪落得极慢，摇摇摆摆，晃晃悠悠，洛基用手去接时，小小的冰晶就在他指尖融化成一滴圆润光滑的水珠，闪着几分外界的色彩。他惊于这样柔和的雪，这样落地即化，只将地面染成深灰的停驻与别离，于是他出了神地看着这一切，在这静谧的夜里，雪落也没有声音。

突然间他颊边落下一吻，温热轻盈。他转眼去看，却只见索尔正含着些笑意看着他。索尔的一半面孔在黑夜里隐去，另一半面孔在光晕中，明明暗暗不很分明。远处暖色的灯光在他蓝色的眼睛里流漾成一片绚烂的烟火，璀璨明亮的色彩小心翼翼地捧着一个人。

那是他。

他端详着索尔眼中自己的面容。那是他曾耻于承认的身份与过去，那是他逃脱不掉的悲哀。但这个人就那样如同供奉珍宝一般看着他，海蓝色双眼久久追随着他的影像，从过去的岁月延续至现在，在从现在他们站立的地方伸展到未来。

而他也知道自己的眼睛里一定也装满了索尔，他那张总是傻笑的脸，那颗毛茸茸的头。这真的很愚蠢，但他可以暂时不介意这些。他们的眼睛里会一直装着对方的身影，他们会一直相拥，他们会一直把该走的路都走一遍，他们会一直在对方身边。

长长久久，岁岁年年。

FIN.


End file.
